True Love Can Burn
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: Dark Magician belives he has found his soul mate, the Dark Magician Girl. Will they ever make it?
1. Many Hearts

From the author: Hi! This is an squel and prequel to "The Apprentice of the Dark Magician" So many people wanted me to contiune!  
  
DMG: This is all about me, LALA! *Runs around, hyper*  
  
DM: -_-'  
  
Author: WHO ATE ALL MY SUGAR O'S?????  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Magician Girl2k2 doesn't own anything! She only owns the creativity of this fic!  
  
First Days Of Love  
  
It was the average day in the very corners of Egypt. This was a place were monsters could roam free, be themselves, with no humans around to bother them. Well anyway, a young Dark Magician was with his father, a Dark Sage (Well D'oh!), n the marketplace. "Luke, I am going to leave you alone for maybe an hour or so while I do stuff. I will call out the code when I am done. Got It?" His father said. Luke nodded even though he hated when his father called him that name. They both went down the paths.  
  
When Dark Magician finally lost his father, he relaxed a bit. As he walk on, for some: really: odd reason, his heart began to beat a little faster. He soon saw why. Three pretty girls were just playing around. One was a Dark Witch; one was a LaMoon (Sort of like the Dark Witch, but pink and white, instead of blue and yellow), and finally, a Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician pondered for a while, whether he was in love with her already or if he was just weird.  
  
He realized how stupid he was being. How could he not love her? Her hair was as gold as the sun, and her eyes..they were greener than the greenest emerald. What they were doing was beyond him. It seemed as though they were almost dancing, except without any music. But as he neared, he realized that one of them was singing. Dark Magician hid behind a boulder and listened. After a while, the Dark Magician Girl took her turn. She sang this song:  
  
"Maiden, Maiden, can't you explain, What can grow without any rain? What can burn for a many a year? And what can cry and shed not a tear?  
  
Tumballa, Tumballa, Tumballalika Tumballa, Tumballa, Tumballalika Tumballa, Tumballa, Tumballalika Tumballa tum  
  
Foolish Boy, I can explain, A stone can grow without any rain True Love can burn, for many a year A sad heart cry and shed not a tear"  
  
Dark Magician was in love. Mad insane love and didn't know her name. Most unfortunate for him though, the LaMoon called out, "Some one at uhh.4 o clock!" The all spilt up in three different directions. Just as Dark Magician crept away, his love saw him. "And what are you doing here??????" Dark Magician Girl demanded sassily. "Umm.I'm not really sure," he replied. She stared him down and finally she held her staff to his head. "Speak a single word to anyone and you shall go to the grave." And with that she ran off to go see the others.  
  
He stood there; either glued to the spot with fear, of afraid that if he moved his heart would blow. He wasn't standing there long, for soon his father yelled, "Holler back youngin' whoop whoop!" That was code for get- your-butt-over-here-or-you-are-so-grounded. Dark Magician rushed to his dad. While they walked home, his father noticed the foolish grin on his son's face. "Might have found another love, eh Luke?" Dark Magician nodded, but didn't reply because they were already at the two-story house they live in with his mom and sister.  
  
Luke went straight to the kitchen. His sister, a Dark elf, was having one of her new friends over. It was a LaMoon, the same on who had been at thee square. She giggled and whispered something to his sister. Luke fetched water and ice out of the icebox (made out of METAL) and his sister greeted him, "About time. My friend just told me that she saw you at the village. What happened there?" Luke sighed and informed her that she didn't need to know and never would. When he left, the girls began to giggle.  
  
That night at dinner, his mom, a Performance of Sword, addressed her family, "Tonight, we are going to visit our new neighbors. So to speak, it will be right after dinner." Dark Magician munched on a sandwich and wondered who it was this time. He didn't have long to wonder, for soon, everyone was walking on there way to the new neighbors house. When they got there, Luke was surprised to see it was a small cabin and it had a rather large bonfire going in front. The old sage knock on the door.  
  
A Neo the Magic Swords man opened the door and Luke could see inside better. He could see a staircase going up, which tended to be unusual. But this family needed it. The first floor had one wall covered in a bookshelf; another wall had a bed against it and two who walls made the kitchen, with the chimney and with the kettle in the fireplace. The whole place had a relaxing smell of some type of herb. Neo ushered them inside.  
  
"Mother, the neighbors are here!" Neo called out. A Mystical Elf appeared and smiled to them welcoming them and thanking them. "Neo, will you please get Destiny and Celtic?" she asked her oldest sweetly. In a second he was clomping p the upstairs and there was laughter and her two other child shot down the stairs. One was a Celtic Guardian and the other was a Dark Magician Girl, the same one he saw at the market.  
  
Everyone sat down in some of the chairs, except for Destiny sand Celtic. They drifted in and out and for a while, Luke was afraid that he was her boyfriend. But he wasn't. He was only he other brother. Neo spent most of his time outside, and he too drifted in and out. The only time they actually joined in the conversation was when Luke asked about the bed in the corner.  
  
"Well, me and Celtic used to get in a lot of fights when Neo was at the army with-" "Each other?" Dark Magician offered. Destiny crossed her arms and replied, "No, we fought with mostly other people." Celtic shuddered and added, "Most of the fights I got into were a test of strength. Most of the fights Destiny got into were to protect something." After about twenty more minutes, Dark Magician's family bid them good-bye.  
  
When they got home, his sister cornered him and demanded, "What was that all about?" Dark Magician began to run but she held him back. What was that all about?" she asked again. "Umm, Fate, will you swear not to tell anyone?" Dark Magician asked, or rather, muttered. "Luke what kind of question is that? Of course I will," Fate replied, rather shocked. "Well, uhh, umm..I am sort of in love with uhh.Destiny," he whispered. Fate was silent and ran up to her room. Luke too, went up to his room.  
  
Luke liked his room. It had a nice sized bed shoved in one corner, a bookcase in another, and a bunch of other doohickeys lying around. He shoved his staff against his bookcase and got ready for bed. He knew that tomorrow, he would go to the marketplace, and the three girls might be there. 


	2. It's Called Love

Author: Finally, I am contiuning! **Scary music**  
  
DMG: Yah! I am in this chapter two!  
  
DM: No more sugar. Please!  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Magiicna Girl2k2 only gets an allowance of $5 so how can she own Yu-Gi-Oh! And besides, she wears pink-  
  
Author: **punches disclaimer** Now on to the story!  
  
Broken Daze  
  
Destiny sat outside, with her brothers, warming herself up with the giant bonfire. Luke's family had just left and Neo was trying to whittle a dagger for Celtic, who was watching his every move, nodding. Destiny scooted closer to the boys, and laid her head on Neo shoulder. Neo smiled, just as his backup sword broke into two pieces.  
  
The next morning, Destiny put on her cloak and told her mom where she was going. "Hey, mom, I'm gonna go to the market, Dark Witch should be there." What was really odd; was that her mother was as peaceful as possible; and she was rowdy, aggressive and sassy. She supposed she got that from her father, who had been captured to be a duel monster before she was born. Neo was a mother's boy, and Celtic was somewhere in between.  
  
Destiny pace was quick, but she still enjoyed the walk. She bought a piece of bread on the way, and continued on. "Hey Dark Girl, 'bout time you got here," said a voice behind her. "Dark Witch, you know I have things to do in the morning, I need to help my mom, and my brothers-" Dark Witch chuckled. She lived lone with her sister so she didn't need to do all that stuff. But why she was really laughing was because she couldn't image Neo needing help.  
  
At the place they hung out, which was surrounded by rocks, LaMoon was waiting there. "I thought I saw someone but I am not sure." LaMoon told them in a dazed voice. "So...what should we do?" Dark Magician Girl questioned. Usually, they would dance and sing, but today, they felt like doing something different. "Uhh.we could talk 'bout stuff, like," Dark Witch let out a very nervous giggle at that point and continued in a very low voice, "boys."  
  
Destiny and LaMoon cracked up at this, rolling around in the sand while Dark Witch blushed furiously. But suddenly Destiny stopped laughing and said, "sure why not?" LaMoon finished up her last giggles and they all got up a really huge rock. "Destiny, don't be mad, but I, uhh, I sorta, umm, you see-" Destiny shook her head and impatiently told her, "Look, I doubt that I will care just SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Dark Witch recovered from the yell and blurred out quickly, "I am in love with Neo, okay???"  
  
Destiny nearly fell off the rock, but barely stayed. She studied her friend and smiled. Dark witch was honest and loving. LaMoon giggled and said, "Haha, at least I'm not that stupid to fall in love with my best friend's brother." 'Oh, really?" Destiny and Dark Witch laughed at the same time. None of them noticed the young Dark Magician ambling up the road.  
  
After about ten more minutes, LaMoon and Dark Witch left to go buy food. Destiny was about to leave as well but a voice asked shyly behind her, "Umm, can I talk to you?" Destiny whirled around, only to see the same Dark Magician from yesterday. She sighed, acting as though she didn't want to see in, but she really did. She liked him as far as boys go. "What now?" Dark Magician seemed to be stuttering very badly when he said, "Uh, I feel th-this weird way, li-like I, uhh, feel sorta weird, you know?" Destiny deciphered what he said and was overjoyed, but tried not to show it. "It's called love you moron. It's called love." 


	3. Torn Away

Author: This is going to be a really short chapter  
  
DMG: I am soo tired, zizith  
  
DM: Peace at last. Oh yeah, if the author owned Yu-Gi-Oh, then why in the world is she writing a fanfic?  
  
Fallen Dreams  
  
"I know what it's called. And I-I love you." There was a silence for about two seconds, and then something even Luke hadn't dreamt would happen. Destiny wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek and admitted, " I am in love with you. I was just scared because this is the first time I ever loved someone other than my family and friends." And with that she ran off, leaving Luke to feel happiness.  
  
Most unfortunately, this happiness did not last long. True, nothing bad was happening at home aside from the fact that Fate was PMSing. He continued to date Destiny until the one fateful day, when they both thought their love was forever lost.  
  
For the first time, there was a raid-taking place by the humans. They were riding in by the tens, invading houses, and taking all whom seemed worthy. Some were people until the Pharaoh (Yami's father, read 'The Apprentice of the Dark Magician' for further reference); some were just trying to get some for their families.  
  
At Lukes house, there was furious knocking. No one answered the door. "One the count of three, one, three!" The door spilt into four pieces. They grabbed Luke and his sister. Neither of them struggled, knowing that it would do no good. But, to their horror, the men leading them spilt them up. "LUKE, NOOO!" his sister cried.  
  
At Destiny's house, everyone was outside, since it was such a lovely day. All of a sudden, a crashing noise came and five men were there. One grabbed Destiny and one grabbed Celtic and they tried to drag them off. "MOM, NEO, HELP US," Destiny cried. Neo shook his head with tears running down his face and her mother followed the suite. Destiny and Celtic continued fighting until they could fight no more. 


	4. Teana

Author: This story is really easy for me, and it is fun to write, so even if you hate it I am going to keep writing it!  
  
DMG: **finally not hyper** You know I am part of the reason she write it so you all should be thanking me **triumphant music**  
  
DM: **sigh** .  
  
Author: Aww..poor Darkie! He is so good when we are both hyper **huggles him**  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Magician Girl2k2 doesn't own anything..except for her magicians love!**starts sobbing*  
  
DMG: Now, that was demented  
  
Mending Hearts  
  
A girl who was about fifteen sat outside the front door of her house. Her father had gone out to raid a village of monsters and promised her a surprise. This girl had shoulder-length brown hair, and crimson eyes and her name was Teana. Her mother was nice but could be really mean at times and her father was basically her servant. He gave her star chips, (money) for existing and tried to get her everything a girl needs. What a girl wants, what a girl needs," she began singing to herself. Suddenly she stopped, because she saw her father.  
  
"Father," she called out. He jumped of the carriage seat and kissed her head. "Angel, I went out on a raid, but we only got four, so I got the only girl," he said, even though his voice was disappointed. Teana as confused, because she said that she wanted a girl. Oh, yeah, Teana isn't a brat. She just has a very nice father. "Why was it a bad choice?" she questioned him. "Well, umm, you see she sort of has a bad temper."  
  
Her father went inside the house with his last words. Teana who was very curious knocked on the door and said, "Need any help?" There was a long waverly sigh before a stuffed voice said, "No, but I suppose you can come in." Teana wondered whether or not this girl had ESP. She opened the door, and in the very dim carriage she could see tears on a Dark Magician Girl.  
  
'You're crying!" Teana exclaimed. "Of course I am. Wouldn't you if you had just been kidnapped?" she asked, not sounded as sad as she did before. "Well, I can understand that. Do you want to come inside? My room is comfortable and besides, I can make you some tea." The Dark Magician Girl nodded. Back in those days, tea was thought to heal every wound. Destiny's mother's tea did at least.  
  
Teana led her in though the back door and up to her room. "Wow," breathed Destiny. And it was different, for it had blue sponge painted walls, millennium eye bed sheets and Curse of Dragon lamp. Teana got her Curse of Dragon teapot and poured some tea in a Curse of Dragon mug, and put some sugar in from the Curse of Dragon sugar thing. Destiny giggled, releasing that this girl was obsessed with duel monsters, but only knew of one. "I know I so obsessed with Duel Monsters, but now I know two different types!  
  
Naturally, the two become very good friends, so on. Nothing really exciting happened until the day when Teana started being allowed to go to the village square with Destiny.  
  
But I can't tell you now. 


	5. The Prince

Author: Wow, I am impressed! This has gotten the most reveiws!  
  
DMG: Whee! That's cause I'm in it!  
  
DM: T_T what about me?  
  
Author and DMG: **HUGGLES HIM**  
  
Disclaimer: After my really short vaction, I would like to say, Dark Magician Girl2k2 owns Yu-Gi-Oh and writes fanfic! O.o  
  
Author: Another really short chapter, and to all the reveiwers, I would like to say this is about the two Magicians lovve, I am just having so uch fun writing this, I am adding useless chappies.  
  
The Young Pharoah  
  
Luke was not at all happy with his arrangements, the guy who had picked him up said that his hyper son needed someone, and he was sorry, the works. Somehow, this man seemed familiar, but he didn't have long to ponder because soon they were at a mansion fit for a pharaoh. Luke wanted to kick himself. This guy was the pharaoh! Outside, a young boy was playing with millennium people, and his tutor was watching him.  
  
"Yami," the pharaoh called. Yami looked up to see his father getting out of the carriage with a Dark Magician. "Yami, I have found you a new caretaker." Yami's tutor sighed with relieve. "Cool, you got a Dark Magician," Yami stated, standing up and wiping the sand of his shirt. The pharaoh didn't answer, but instead went to his tutor and asked him if he wanted to come inside or if he was going to stay outside. Yami informed him that he would be in in a second. "So.you're the new caretaker?" he asked. "I guess so, but I'm not really sure." Yami said, "well I like you, but can we go inside? I'm starving."  
  
Yami was annoying, messy and most of all dangerous. He once jumped off the roof and nearly cracked his skull open. This all became very tiring for poor Luke, who never got a break. Finally, one ay Yami broke the tip of his staff and that was the last straw. "Pharaoh, I want, no, I NEED someone to help me with Yami," he told him. "Okay. Come back in a day or two." 


	6. Together

Author: Okay, I am trying to write long chappies, but I sort of can't. This is actually to chappies combined. Enjoy  
  
DMG: I like this story.  
  
DM: **whimpering** no more sugar.  
  
Disclaimer: If you think that the author owns I must break your dreams and tell you she doesn't  
  
Reunited  
  
One day, while Destiny and Teana were in Teana's room, eating food and giggling, her father came into the room. "Angel, and Dark Magic Girl, I have bad news. Dark Magic Girl s going to be placed under the pharaoh's help." The girls both looked at each other and finally Teana asked, "But why? Why?" But her father was already gone.  
  
"Working for the pharaoh, it is kind of cool, kind of not. But dad said I could have you till I was fourteen, and I am only twelve!" Teana was telling her while they sat outside. "What's that noise?" Teana looked up and scanned the road, saying, "Oh, it's just the carriage. Oh man! Lemme get something." Teana ran back into the house, and came back out holding a fire wing Pegasus plushie. "I made this for you, I finally finished it," Teana panted, just as the carriage rolled up.  
  
A boy about as old as Teana jumped out and importantly asked, "May I speak to Teana?" S giggled before saying, "Yami? Is that really you?" He told her that he was Yami, and that he was here for the girl. Teana hugged Destiny and waved goodbye until she could she the carriage no more.  
  
When they finally got to the palace, Destiny was astounded at how big it was. Yami grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the palace. Once inside, a Dark Magician was chatting with some blue guy that was Yami's tutor. The magician's eyes meet and locked for about a second and Luke reconsiders her, Destiny struggled to try and remember. Luke was his name, and she had been his girl friend in Egypt. But she didn't have long to ponder, for soon Yami started causing his usual trouble.  
  
Dark Magician had to admit that Destiny new who to put Yami in his place. The first night, after Yami had been put to bed, he went to find Destiny. She was out on the balcony of the room they shared, and her emerald eyes were scanning the sea of umi. He went up to her and tapped her on the back. She turned around, and kissed his cheek. They both stood at the balcony rail, not speaking to each other, but instead filled with joy.  
  
That night before he went to bed, he could here Destiny tossing and turning. So, he sat at the edge of her bed, where she snuggled up to him, and tried to get her to sleep. Soon after, she was fast asleep. 


	7. At The Square

Author: I think that I will write a couple more chappies. You people do know that I am going to wite another story, not on this though.  
  
DMG: I don't see why you would rather write about Bakura or Yami than us  
  
Author: I am trtying to make a story about as many chapters as I can  
  
DM: Fanilly, then I don't have to spend anymore time with you eccentic people.  
  
Disclaimer: The author owns Yu-Gi-Oh and hired a disclaimer. Real genuises in this house today.  
  
Author: Sorry peoples, this chapter isn't about the DM/DMG couple instead-  
  
DMG: WHAT?? YOU NAMED THE TITLE AFTER THE SONG I SANG AND DARK MAGICIAN AND I AREN'T IN IT??????  
  
Author: -_-'' Well anyway, it's about Yami and Teana  
  
Village Square  
  
Yami was busy taking off his cloak and rearraging it while his tutor said, "Are you going out to the city to play cards again?? Walking the streets dressed as a commoner, do you have no shame? Quite frankly, I am embrassed! The pharaoh has gotten wind of your activiteys and he's quite concercend! WAIT STOP MY PRINCE!" But it was too late, for Yami was already gone.  
  
Yami wandered around for a while and decided to go to the dueling grounds. Usually, his best friend Jono, an egpytian mirror of Joey, was there and Teana, his girlfriend was there as well.  
  
Oncce Yami was at the dueling grounds, he was ambushed by Teana who told him, "Hi.Yami. Jono was here awhile ago but now's he's gone. Oh yeah, theres a festival in the plaza, do you want to go?" Yami thought, his violet eyes scanning the grounds and he saw three of the villagers. "Not now Teana. Wanna duel?" Teana knew good fusions. "Sure."  
  
"And I attack with Ushi Oni and your LP are down to zero!" Yami announced happily. "Man Yami, you're too good! Here, for winning you get Key Mace," Teana said replied. Yami took Key Mace, knowing it was good for making Mystical Sand. Yami went towards the door, and Teana grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the plaza.  
  
The mage's progression was about to begin. Teana, who was still holding Yami's hand said, "This is really cool..but kinda spooky too. When I was a kid, it used to be more wholesome. Do you want to leave?" They started to leave but then Teana noticed Jono in a corner. "I can't believe it! Jono is dueling! And losing," she chuckled. Yami told Teana he had to leave and left Teana and Jono to quarrel. 


	8. Missing

Author: I am going to have a surprise at the end of this story and I want you reviewers to tell me: hyper or calm?  
  
DM: Don't pick hpyer  
  
DMG: Pick Hyper!  
  
Disclaimer: Who owns Yu-Gi-Oh anyway?  
  
Day of Many Renews  
  
Destiny sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the window, bored to death. Yami and Luke were out doing "boy" things and no one else was much fun in the palace. Staring out the window wishing that there were someone fun around, she waited. Destiny was much different from your average eighteen year old. She was carefree and playful. So with no one at the palace, this was really boring.  
  
Destiny saw a slight shadow of movement nearing the castle. She watched it until it was right below the window. Then, it started to fly up to towards her. She remained still, hoping either that this thing was friendly, or that it was stupid and would think she was a statue. "Hey," a voice called out. Destiny was so surprised she fell off the windowsill into the room. "Destiny, it's just me," the voice revealed itself as Dark Witch.  
  
"That wasn't funny! You could of hurt me!" Destiny said, trying not to laugh. "If you say so," Dark Witch said, rolling her eyes. "Well anyway I came to see if you anted to come take a break. Hang out like the old days," Dark Witch asked, twirling her hair around her finger. Destiny nodded and scribbled a note in her messy Egyptian writing. "We don't have to go by self transporting. We could go by transporting. Teana taught me how." Dark Witch looked confused at Teana's name, but shrugged and allowed her to be transported.  
  
When the boys finally got home at midnight they noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. Ami picked it up and Luke grabbed it out of his hand, because he immediately recognized Destiny's very messy hand. The note read this:  
  
Dear Yami, or Luke,  
  
A friend and I went out to a certain place. Don't expect us back soon. We will probably be home by one.  
  
~Destiny~  
  
Luke frowned at the clock and let Yami grab the note back. It was already 12:56. He scanned the skies for any signs of the Dark Magician Girl. "That's odd, I think that Teana told me that Destiny preferred to have friends over the go over to friends, Yami muttered. The clock quietly sang its song. There was still no sign of he girls.  
  
At five in the morning, Destiny still had not returned. Yami kept falling asleep, but woke himself up each time. Finally he told Luke, "I am going to tell father. This is getting ridiculous." And with that he hauled himself up to his father's office.  
  
"So she hasn't turned up yet?" Yami's father asked him. Yami shook his head. "Very well, but of course she won't get away with this. Dark Magician, it is past Yami's curfew." Dark Magician took Yami to his room to go to sleep and went to his room, but sleep never came that night. 


	9. Lost?

Author: Well, I can't say much can I? I need you people to pick hyper or calm!  
  
DMG: **Sleeping on with her head on Dark Magicians lap**  
  
DM: **Enjoying the peace**  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not her company. Good thing too.  
  
Forever Broken?  
  
Destiny woke up to the sound of pans gently banging together. The smell of herbs reached her, but she still kept her eyes closed. Then she remembered what had happened last night. Dark Witch and she had been ready to go home when they were surrounded by the three dragons of light: Hyozanryo, Seiyaru, and Blue Eyes White Dragon. She vaguely remembered and Seiyaru falling but she forgot whether or not Blue Eyes went down. Hyozanryo  
  
What she did remember was getting hit by a Blue Eyes blast, but barely. She opened her eyes, and saw a kettle in the fireplace. She was at home. Her mother came down the staircase and said pleasantly, "You have your strength back, so you may go back to your job if you wish." Destiny was about to hit her own head then she noticed her right hand was bandaged. She grabbed her staff and headed to the pharaoh's office.  
  
"Well, it's about time," the pharaoh told her as soon as she came. "Sit and explain yourself." Destiny didn't feel like explaining anything, much less why she was late. "Your silence tells me that you would rather be convicted without a chance to save yourself. Very well, we shall go one. You do realize that I am very disappointed in you, don't you? It is perfectly all right that you go out without my consent if you are back at midnight. But look at the clock. Right now it is 2 in the afternoon. I clearly must punish you as much as I hate to," the pharaoh sternly stated. And it was true. He hated punish Destiny or Yami for they both had innocence and it broke there spirits.  
  
Destiny waited, very uncomfortable and nervous as the pharaoh paced behind his desk. The pharaoh head was starting to ache. It was hard to think up punishments for girls, especially this girl. Finally he thought of a good punishment. "You know the north tower? Well you are to stay there, no Yami or Dark Magician, and no staff. Go," he said. Destiny left, skirting around the people.  
  
In the tower, she felt like crying. This was going to be the worst week in her life. "If you can't catch a wave then you're never ride it, don't push me outside it, never give it up, never give it up. You catch me, I'm free," Destiny sang softly.  
  
The worst part of the week was the timeYami and Luke came to visit. They both looked extremly worried and tired. "You worried us a lot you know," Dark Magician informed her. She didn't dare make eye contact, so instead she stared out the window. "Destiny look at us," Yami said impaintly and ran up to her to twirl her around.  
  
Destiny did turn around, but not because Yami told her to. She grabbed his arm and twisted it and held it there. "Never..do..that..again!", she angrily told Yami. His eyes were starting to tear from the pain. She twisted his arm one more inch and let him run off. Before Luke left he look at her sadly an told her, "I don't know who you are anymore." After they left she began to sob.  
  
When the pharaoh came to the tower a week later, he saw Destiny throwing all sorts of rocks and things out the window. "So, do you think you are ready to come back?" Destiny replied, but after throwing one more rock out the window. "No, I want to stay here for the rest of my miserable life." She threw another rock put the window and the pharao saw the bandage on her hand. So she did have a reason for not coming on time! But why didn't she tell him?  
  
"Destiny, you really do have a reason. You shouldn't be here. What can I do to make it up for you?" Destiny made no hesitation when she answered with, "Yes there is something you could do for me. You could get me a knife maybe." The pharaoh sighed, knowing this would not be easy. Destiny got the look and understood the meaning and gave up. "Fine. Could you let me go? I really don't want to stay here." Yami would be heartbroken if she left. So he left Destiny alone to brood while he asked Yami.  
  
"NO!" Yami yelled. Yami refused to let her go even though she had nearly dismantled his arm. Once the pharaoh had come in to tell her that Yami wouldn't release her, she slipped out on to the grounds. One of the maidens, Midnight Goddess was there. "Hey hey hey! Wazz up?" She gave up whatever balancing trick she was doing and sat down next to Destiny. "Life sucks, as usual." Destiny was still hurt by what Luke had told her. "Hmm. Life sucks? That must suck. Oh well. Want to play a game?" 


	10. Will You?

Author:Only two more chapters to this story is over!  
  
Disclaimer: Whats my line?  
  
Happiness  
  
That night, Luke came to her. "Can I ask you something?" Destiny smiled and nodded her head. "Will you marry me?  
  
Author: I know that was really short.  
  
DMG: Only one more chappie!  
  
DM: I hate the next chapter. A lot.  
  
Author: I can't write the next chapter until you people tell me whether you want hyper or calm. I need at least five people! 


	11. SURPRISE!

Some Guy in a Suit: ARE YOU READY!  
  
You: YOU BET!  
  
Some Guy in a Suit: Are you sure?  
  
You: Yea! ^_^  
  
Some Guy in a Suit: Really?  
  
You: Of course!  
  
Some Guy in a Suit: Really, Really?  
  
You: No D'oh  
  
Some Guy in a Suit: Really, really, really?  
  
You: I'm positive  
  
Some Guy in a Suit: I'm not really sure you look ready.  
  
You: Well, I am  
  
Some Guy in a Suit: Did you graduate from college?  
  
You: Did YOU graduate from college????  
  
Some Guy in a Suit: NO! Why do you think I am a guy in a suit! WAHH!  
  
You: Can you just take me to the surprise?  
  
A Different Some Guy in a Suit: I would, but you don't look ready.  
  
You: JUST TAKE ME TO THE FRIGGIN SURPRISE!  
  
A Different Some Guy in a Suit: All right, but answer my one question. Are you ready?  
  
You: .  
  
2 days later  
  
Another of that Annoying Some Guy in a Suit: Lookie here! I can take you to the we-Surprise!  
  
You: zzz.. About time  
  
**Some Guy in a Suit walks you up to a church**  
  
Some girl in a dress: Do you want a cookie?  
  
**GamerGirl, MoonLight, Meroko, and ChaosBlast refuse**  
  
Sweet? Like Sugar?, ChibiMagician, LovingHearts, Serenity, AngelWings, and Dark Magician Girl2k2: Uhh! Cookies! **munch munch** WAAH WHOO! I'M COOKCOO FOR COCOA PUFFS!  
  
Luke, GamerGirl, MoonLight, Meroko and ChaosBlast: NOOOOO! SAVE US FROM THE-  
  
Sweet? Like Sugar?, ChibiMagician, LovingHeearts, Serenity, AngelWings, and Dark Magician Girl2k2: SUGAR RUSHIES! WHOO! WHOO! HEHE! I LIKE THE SUGAR RUSHIES!  
  
Luke, GamerGirl, MoonLight, Meroko and ChaosBlast: Lets take these handcuffs and make it so they can't move!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh! Jimmy's in the house! Oh Yea! Luke is the house! Oh Yea! Gamer Girl's in the house! Oh Yea! Moonlight's in the house! Oh Yea! ChaosBlast is in the house! Oh Yea! Meroko in the house! Oh Yea! Sweet? Like Sugar? Is in the house! Oh Yea! ChibiMagician is in the house! Oh Yea! LovingHearts is in the house! Oh Yea! Serenity in the house! Oh Yea! AngelWings in the house! Oh Yea! Dark magician Girl2k2 is in the house! OH YEAH!  
  
Luke, GamerGirl, MoonLight, Meroko and ChaosBlast: Oh no!  
  
Dark Magician Girl2k2: OH YES!  
  
Yami and Jono: Yami's in the house! Oh Yea! Jono's in the house! Oh Yea!  
  
AngelWings: ON TOP OF SPEGITTI! ALL COVERED IN CHEESE! I LOST MY POOR MEWATBALL! THAT SPOKE JANPANISNE!  
  
Luke: YaH! I handcuffed one! AngelWings is down!  
  
AngelWings: Who are you to toy with fun! WAHHH!  
  
Serenity: **grabs Luke's staff and starts hitting him on the head** this makes a funny noise when it hits your head! Whack Whack!  
  
MoonLight: THEN I SAW MY REFECTION ON A SNOW COVERED! WHEER LANSLIDE BROUGHT IT DOWN!  
  
Meroko: I like that song!  
  
GamerGirl: Don't start singing..or you will join the dark sides. **points to LovingHearts**  
  
LovingHearts: It's not nice to point! **hits GamerGirl over the head with a.steel chair**  
  
GamerGirl: x_x  
  
Sweet? Like Sugar?: OMG! YOU KILLED YAMI!  
  
Everyone except for Sweet? Like Sugar?: ?.?  
  
ChibiMagician: Yami is still alive! Not anymore! **hits Yami over the head with.a truck full of seventy-two elephants**  
  
Yami: x_x  
  
Jono: YOU KILLED YAMI!OLD-BUDDY-OLD-PAL! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Teana: What in the..WORLD! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO GAMERGIRL AND YAMI!?!  
  
All: It was some girl in a dresses fault!  
  
Teana, and Luke: -_-''' Oh well. Let's just start this wedding  
  
Disclaimer: Dark magician Girl2k2 doesn't own anything in the story.  
  
Teana stands on the bride's side and the unconscious Yami stands on the groom's side. Some Girl in a dress (robe!) is in the middle. Destiny suddenly starts her little isle thing.  
  
Some Girl in a dress (robe!): Hold out your hand! Promise to be true and make you always you you..ooohh. Think of use and we will be there. By your side forever. When time the test, we know shine above the rest. And when you try and find your way..we'll be there!  
  
Then they do the kiss!  
  
MoonLight Goddess: Now Time for our music entertainer: Spellbinder!  
  
Spellbinder: I'm..coming up this party started!  
  
Get this party started on a Monday night  
  
Everybody's waiting for Destiny  
  
Sendin' out the message to all the reweiwers  
  
They'll be looking flashy eating sugar  
  
She gots lotsa style, got her magic staff!  
  
She is really hyper, if yaw know I mean!  
  
Dark Magician Girl2k2: Hey! I want to thank all the reviewers! This has been great, workin' with all you people! I'm getting back to the party! 


End file.
